No Safety
by It's Fnicking Awesomeness
Summary: Experimentally Torturous Trilogy 1/3- "I can't do this anymore, Max. I can't live with all these memories. I just…." he trailed off, slowly shaking his head. I was horrified to see tears running down his cheek. "Oh God, Fang, what did they do to you?" He finally looked up at me, and what I saw there broke my heart. The scientists had finally accomplished it- they had broken Fang.
1. Wondrous Waffles Contest!

OK, this isn't the first chapter of this new story. But don't worry, it's already up. I just wanted to let you guys know about something first.

I am going to have an ongoing contest throughout this, and future, stories. It's called "Wondrous Waffles"! So… the goal is to earn virtual waffles- (#) -by reviewing. The contest ends after I post the last chapter of the story. Here are the ways you can get waffles:

Every Chapter:

1. Review the chapter- this chapter doesn't count (1 waffle per chapter)

2. Answer the Question of the Chapter (2 waffles)

3. If I have a poll, contest, or contest _within _ the story and you answered it (1 waffle)

4. If I think you're review was utterly amazing (which I guess might happen a couple times) (1 waffle)

One time per story:

1. Add this story to your favorites and alerts lists (1 waffle each)

2. If it had a SYOC, if you entered (1 waffle per story- no matter how many characters you submitted)

3. Your character was chosen in the SYOC contest (3 bonus waffles per story- no matter how many characters were chosen)

So there is a chance of earning up to 5 waffles per chapter, and up to 6 waffles right at the beginning of the story! So, you continue earning waffles every chapter, and the person at the end with the most waffles wins. Here are the prizes:

Fourth and Fifth: A shout out

Third and Second: A shout out and excerpt from an upcoming story

First: A shout out, an excerpt, and… something else amazing.

Anyone got any ideas? Or can anyone tell me how to "make a banner" to give to someone?

Alright- go to the next chapter and start earning waffles!


	2. Gone

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've actually been writing the beginning of this story for a couple months, as I want it to be perfect :) Fang keeps saying it will still be a piece of crap, but what does he know? He's a buttmunch. Anyway, enough rambling. Here is the first chapter of "No Safety"!**

**Fact: I made these lime shortbread cookies, and they are AMAZING! I've already eaten, like, six O.O**

Prologue

Fang POV

I could remember the first day I realized that I loved Max. We were at the E-house, sparring in the back yard, with the younger kids watching. We were twelve, just beginning the loveliness of adolescence.

Max had always been my best friend, ever since the day we met in cages. But since we were ten- the year we began living with Jeb in the E- house- I had felt closer to her than ever. We shared everything, and we often couldn't get to sleep without each other. But I wanted more. I wanted more than friendship. I didn't understand it- it's not like we were raised in a nurturing environment. So I talked to Jeb, our "dad". He was the one who rescued us from our cages, and brought us here.

I was only 10. I found him in the kitchen, making sandwiches, and said "Jeb?" He turned towards me. "Max is my best friend. But now… I don't know… I… uuuuuhhhh…." He looked at me like he understood, and said, "Well, it'll all work itself out. You just make sure to tell me when it does." He patted my 10 year old shoulder, and then walked out of the room. I was_ really_ confused. but I decided to try and let it go. But, over the next two years, I found that I couldn't let that feeling of… wanting more… to go away.

Back to the sparring day. She had just preformed a beautiful helicopter kick, complete with wings, right into my chest. I fell to the ground wheezing. She knelt over me, and beamed in triumph. The way she looked- breathing hard, grinning, brown and white speckled wings out behind her, light brown and blonde streaked hair flying everywhere, chocolate brown eyes sparkling- that did it. At that moment, I realized that I loved her.

_Too bad she probably wouldn't ever feel the same_. My happiness fell as soon as it had hit. I mean… she loved everyone in the flock. Why should she care about me more than anyone else? Besides… what if she though I was weird? We were like brother and sister, after all.

That night, after dinner, I told Jeb all about my epiphany. "Jeb- I finally figured it out. I… love Max." I saw happiness- and something undefinable- in his eyes, before he said. "Good. Now what are you gonna do about it?"

Mumbling, I shook my head. "Nothing. She probably won't ever feel the same way about me, anyway. I'll just look stupid." Jeb just smiled and left to 'make a call'. _This is why I hate feelings. They make everything too complicated._

That night, I went to bed at about 11. I sat up for a while, thinking about Max. I think I finally dozed off around 12:30. I dreamed about Max and I. Us going on dates. Us getting married. Us raising kids. Us going on trips together, with and without the flock.

Then, during a really nice dream of a date at an ice cream shop, at exactly 2:13 AM, I was smothered with a pillow, and taken out of the house. I was carried, kicking and flailing, into a black van.

I was bound up, blindfolded, and gagged, and I had to lie on the cold floor. I didn't know where we were going, but I had a pretty good idea. The School. And I was scared to death, because this time, I was all alone.

**GO LIKE MY FACEBOOK PAGE IT'S FNICKING AWESOMENESS FOR UPDATES, NEW STORIES, POLLS, ETC.**

Chapter One 

Max POV

I stretched and rolled over in my bed, hitting the floor. I groaned as I stood up, cracking my neck. I checked my clock- 10:43 AM. What an ungodly time to get up. I yawned and walked over to the bathroom, doing my business.

I rubbed my eyes, listening to Iggy whistling as he made breakfast downstairs, while walking to Fang's room.

We were in a safe house in North Dakota, thoughtfully provided by the CSM. It had a dining room, kitchen, living room, a bathroom, an office on the first floor, and a multi-room basement downstairs. Upstairs, it had two more bathrooms and four bedrooms. Nudge and Angel got one, and Iggy and Gazzy got another. Fang and I each got one, since we were the oldest.

I guess that's why I woke up. Fang and I usually shared the bed in my room now, us being together and all that. No… not like that. Silly perverts…. Anyway, Fang wasn't in there when I woke up. He must've left to go get dressed and eat, trying _not_ to wake me up.

But, as I walked into his room, he wasn't there either. In fact, the clothes he was going to wear today were still out, and his bed was still perfectly made. Hmm.

I walked back downstairs. "Iggy, have you seen Fang?"

"Isn't Sir Emo of the Darkness in his room? Or… _your bed_?" he chuckled. God- for an almost sixteen year old, he is _so_ immature.

"No, _Fang_ isn't in his room. Or mine, dummy. But seriously- you haven't seen him?"

"Nope." he said, popping the 'p'.

I exhaled sharply, getting a little worried. Fang doesn't usually disappear like this. I ran back upstairs and poked my head in Iggy's and Gazzy's room. "Hey Gasman- have you seen Fang this morning?"

He looked up at me, blonde hair tousled, blinking his blue eyes blearily. "Uh… no." I nodded and moved on to the girls' room.

"Nudge. Angel. Have either of you seen Fang today?" I said loudly, throwing open the door. I got an incoherent grumble from Nudge. All I could see was a lump under the blankets, a brown hand hanging off the bed, and some curly dark brown hair sticking out underneath the pillow.

Angel replied "No. But… I can't hear his thoughts either. Wherever he is, he's not here." She stared up at me. "Where is he?"

"Now, if I knew, I wouldn't ask you!" I snapped. I immediately felt guilty, looking into her deep blue eyes. I sighed, walking over and stroking Angel's curly blonde hair. "I don't know. But I'm getting really worried."

I left the girls to get up, and went back to Fang's room. Maybe he left a note- maybe there was a clue if… if he had been taken. I shuddered. God, I hope not. I searched all around his room, and there wasn't a single thing out of the ordinary. Nearly biting my nails from anxiety, I walked back downstairs, sitting at the table.

A couple minutes later, everyone stumbled downstairs to eat. Iggy gave us each a huge plate of 5 pancakes, putting one in the fridge for Fang. Everyone else at the table immediately dug in, but I couldn't eat. By the time everyone finished their plates, I was still picking at my first pancake.

"What's wrong, Max?" Nudge said perkily, wide awake now.

I sighed. "I don't know where Fang is. I'm worried about him!"

"It'll be fine, Max. He's probably out flying," Gazzy comforted me.

"Yeah! Or maybe he's shopping! We've been out of Oreos, and you know how I need those every month, if you know what I mean. Oh! Or, maybe he's buying us all presents at the mall! Aw, why didn't he invite me? I hope he gets me a-"

"Yeah, thanks guys. I'm gonna go take a nap." I cut off Nudge's enthusiastic speech, _so_ not in the mood, and bounded up the stairs to my room.

Once I got there, I sat on my bed, a nervous wreck. Why was no one else worried like I was? I turned and fell down so that I was lying on Fang's pillow. Unfortunately, there was some sort of sticky substance covering his side of the bed. I guess I didn't see it earlier, because I fell straight to the floor. Lovely way to wake up, that.

I lifted up my hand, looking at it. It was some sort of thick black goo, with little pieces of cloth and hair in it. I looked more carefully at the pile. It was in a somewhat human shape where Fang slept on my bed. I saw pieces of hair, snippets of black cloth, and… a single black feather. I would know that feather anywhere- it was Fang's. Now that I think of it… that looks like Fang's hair. And that looks like the black sweatpants he wore to bed last night… and nothing else… mmm…. Bad Max, bad! Not the time to get hormonal!

But… what the heck happened to him? 

**A/N: So there ya go. Fang kidnapped at the age of twelve, all alone. Then, Fang disappearing into a mysterious pile of goo at 16. Is he at the School? Is he dead? How did he escape from the school years ago? Questions, questions. Read on to find out :) R&R for wondrous waffles!**

**QUESTION: What is your favorite cookie? I LOVE pizzella (if there are any Italians out there, holla'!), which are basically Italian waffle cookies. My grandma (100% Italian!) has the Baconrifficest recipe ever :D :D :D**

**THE SYOCS WILL COME IN ABOUT HALF WAY THROUGH THE STORY!**


	3. ADVENTURE TIME!

**A/N: Hello, everybody! Wow… I think this is the fastest update between chapters I've done since… well school started, I guess. Screw school. Or, as my favorite country Australia would say, stuff it. Speaking of which, thanks again to **_**mon beta fantastiqu**__**é**_, **Jaz :)**

**Fact: I gave up soda for lent. Which means I've been drinking a butt load of Nestea iced tea with lemon.**__**Which means lots of caffeine (which stunts my already meager growth), considering I hate water. With a burning passion.**

_Once I got there, I sat on my bed, a nervous wreck. Why was no one else worried like I was? I turned and fell down so that I was lying on Fang's pillow. Unfortunately, there was some sort of sticky substance covering his side of the bed. I guess I didn't see it earlier, because I fell straight to the floor. Lovely way to wake up, that._

_I lifted up my hand, looking at it. It was some sort of thick black goo, with little pieces of cloth and hair in it. I looked more carefully at the pile. It was in a somewhat human shape where Fang slept on my bed. I saw pieces of hair, snippets of black cloth, and… a single black feather. I would know that feather anywhere- it was Fang's. Now that I think of it… that looks like Fang's hair. And that looks like the black sweatpants he wore to bed last night… and nothing else… mmm…. Bad Max, bad! Not the time to get hormonal!_

_But… what the heck happened to him?_

Max POV

I just sat on my bed, staring at the black substance on my hand. My thoughts were whirring at lightning speed. Where could he have gone? What was this gross stuff? Why was it here? _Where was Fang? _I couldn't process it. He had left no note, no clues, didn't talk to anyone, didn't say anything. That wasn't like him. I kept coming back to the resolution of him being kidnapped, but I shied away from that thought. There would be some sort of struggle evident… there would have been noises… there would have… have been…

"ARGH!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. I was losing it. I was _going_ to lose it if we didn't find Fang, and fast. I had no idea where he was, how he was doing, or what was being done to him…. It was enough to drive me to tears. I never realized before how much I depended on Fang, how stable he kept me, how much he was my rock. I didn't know how I was going to function without him beside me.

I felt tears stinging at the back of my eyes. This was worse than when they took Angel. At least when they took Angel, we knew where she was, and we had something to go on. This… this was nothing! This was less than nothing! This was a pile of freaking GOO!

I flashed back to the many times I had needed Fang, big or small.

_ Searching for Angel in the Arctic. Cleaning my ravaged arm up on the beach. Him helping me stand after the battle with Erasers when they took Angel. Looking for Gazzy and Angel's house. Midnight flying at Anne's __place__. Rescuing my mom at the bottom of the ocean. Fighting the giant octopus in the undersea cave. Coming to meet Dr. Martinez (aka my mom). When he calmed me down after a brain attack, and dealt with the insane talking to myself. In the hurricane in Florida. Dealing with ter Borcht. _Even way back at the School_. Him comforting me after Iggy went blind. Helping me get to sleep with the tortured screams of dying mutants all around us. Having my back in battle tests. Being the first one to hold my hand through the cage bars._

I bit on my knuckles hard enough to make them bleed, but I didn't notice. Tears were leaking down my face, and the blood was running down my hand. I didn't scream, but I only just kept myself from doing so. The longer I sat and cried, the harder it was to hold in my screams, and so the harder I bit on my knuckles. I was not going to be okay. If we didn't find Fang… I couldn't live. That much was for certain. Sure, we've had a complicated romantic history, but one thing was absolutely sure. I could not live without Fang.

Then, after sitting there for probably an hour, mangling my right hand knuckles and wearing out my tear ducts, I realized how ridiculous I was being. Even if my best friend in the whole wide world was gone, and possible dead.

_ Keep it together, Max. You've got to keep yourself together for the flock, for yourself, and for Fang… wherever he is._ For once the voice in my head was my own. And I was right. I was the leader. I was Maximum Ride, Queen of Sarcasm and Kick-Butt. I had to hold it together.

_** But where's a hero without her sidekick? A pilot without her co-pilot? An alpha without her beta? A-**_

_ Not helping, Voice!_

_** You need Fang. And you know where he is. You just have to find that knowledge.**_

_ Find out _what _knowledge that I already know? You're not making any sense… as usual. _I was rewarded for that wit with a sharp pain at the back of my head.

_** What I mean is that the knowledge is somewhere in your subconscious, in a memory from long ago.**_

_ And that's helpful… how? _And of course he… she… _it_… didn't answer me. Great.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~

I finally emerged from my room at dinner. By this time, at least, everyone was starting to feel one _hundredth_ of the amount of worry that I was. It showed in the tension-filled air at dinner. Even Nudge the Motor Mouth talked minimally, trying to make small talk before eventually finishing the meal in silence.

I ate my pot roast with garlic mashed potatoes without really tasting it, without really smelling it's scent. My thoughts were completely centered on Fang. So much so that I didn't even notice when Gazzy ripped one in the middle of dinner until someone mentioned it to me.

"Okay, guys - we're going to get Fang," I suddenly said, interrupting Angel as she decided what movie we should watch tonight. "I can't take it much longer. Without him…I'm… I mean we… uh…." I stammered to a halt, afraid that the lump in my throat would show in my voice. But everyone seemed to understand, and nodded.

We had been living the cushy life for almost a year, and I could tell that the kids and Iggy were disappointed. But, they had taken Fang. And nobody - _nobody _- f*cks with _my_ best friend.

"So where are we looking?" Iggy asked, already shoving food into backpacks.** ***

"I don't know," I answered honestly. *****

"OK… what kind of place is he in? A School, a factory..." Gazzy asked.*****

"I don't know," I said again. "I know it's not much to go on. But we have to find him."** ***

"Not much? That's nothing!" Nudge muttered, voicing my thoughts from earlier.** ***

"I know," I mumbled.*****

"Well… we could use the laptop to find any clues," Angel piped up. I nodded, glad someone came up with something. Nudge ran upstairs, and returned moments later with the laptop already booted up.

Nudge's fingers practically flew across the keyboard, brown blurs. She went through hundreds of boxes and screens, before finally coming up with a list of Itex's companies. We didn't know it was them for sure, but who else would it be, honestly? I scanned the list. Guther's, Hutt & Burg, Flonder's, Yorker & Finn, Jessen & Torner - the list was endless. We scratched out nine that we had managed to blow up already. That left only… forty-nine headquarters. Lovely.

There were twenty in the United States, so we decided to start looking at the ones closest to us, and then move eastward. If we didn't find him then… I guess we'd have to go south. Then west… then to one in Canada, one in Mexico, four in South America, eight in Europe, two in Africa, ten in China, and three in Australia.

God, we better find him soon.

**A/N: *********I got this whole section from a book or movie, but I don't remember which one. But it was funny in the book/movie/show. Oh well. This is my second to last pre written chapters, and track practices are starting up after a short break, so updating will go back to being slow :P Sorry. R&R and spread the lurve pwease! Do it for Fang!**

**Question: Cats or dogs? I generally like cats- cleaner, smarter (usually…unfortunately that doesn't seem to apply to 2 out of 3 of my cats -.-), quitter, low maintenance, and they can be just as loving :) Byeeeee!**


	4. Lost in Torture

**A/N: Me: OMG guys- a bunch of you have been asking for it- a lot of you have been wondering about it- and some of you might not even care- but… here's a chapter from Fang's POV! YAY! We get to see what our favourite emo has been up to! So enjoy :D**

**Fact: In track yesterday, we had a test of you could do the most push-ups/sit-ups in one minute. I got 64 and 57 (respectively) and I got second both times by one rep :(**

I flew like the wind: breathe rasping through my bleeding throat; wings pumping and burning; eyes streaming, hair whipping into them without mercy. The bland scenery flashed around me- pale red dust, lone cactuses, and scraggly tumbleweeds- a desert. In the middle of nowhere. Literally- this place was nowhere.

I was running to save Max's life. And… our daughter's. I knew that something bad had happened to her… them… but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I had to save her… them.

The Eraser had told me, as soon as I woke up this morning, "Your precious Max, and your sweet," insert chop-licking here, "daughter are in trouble, Fang. They're that way." He pointed northwest. "Go get 'em, Fangy." He then promptly disappeared. Like they all do.

Every day was the same. Waking up in a new, barren, deserted wasteland, and being told that people are in danger. Whether it's just Max, or a random child, or a flock member, myself, or _my _child. Every day- a new Eraser, a new problem, no food, no water, vague directions; the same torture.

And every day, when the sun set, the Eraser would appear again. "Looks like you failed!" he'd say. Then whoever I was supposed to be saving, whether it's Max or someone entirely different, would appear next to him. He'd then brutally and painfully murder them, somehow forcing me to watch. I'd scream and sob the whole time- I couldn't be my usual 'emotionless brick wall' when I had to watch this.

Then, both the Eraser and his kill would disappear, and the sun and moon would blink into complete and utter darkness. I'd "fall asleep", and have to do it all over again.

Today was one of the days that I had a daughter and Max to rescue. I knew that I had zero chance- no, _less_ than zero chance- of actually getting to them in time, but wouldn't you try? I had to at least try. I had to. For what was left of my sanity.

All of a sudden, the blasting furnace-like heat cooled down, and the sun abruptly changed from searing white to lazy rose. Another messed up thing- the sunset occurred randomly. Sometimes, it felt like only an hour of chasing. Other times, it felt like an eternity.

I knew I was going to fail, knew I was going to have to watch Max and a baby being slaughtered. I tried to steel myself, but there's really no way for me to steel myself to watch my love being murdered.

I landed shakily as the Eraser from this morning (I named him Streak because of a blonde fur streak next to his brown right ear) blinked into appearance. "Hello, Fang," he said calmly. I just looked at him. I haven't spoken to anyone since… God knows how long I've been here.

He tutted. "You failed… again. So… punishment time!", and Max materialized next to him.

She looked just as beautiful as I imagined she would look as a young woman. Her wings, eyes, and hair were all the same beautiful colours. She was at least five-foot-eight now, with a frown line on her brow, and she looked about eighteen. She was clutching a lavender blanket to her chest, and I saw black ringlets and a black-and-brown-speckled wing popping out of it.

Streak chuckled evilly- more like cackled, actually- and grabbed Max by the throat. I stood helpless, literally paralysed, as he licked up the right side of her cheek. He threw her on the ground, and stomped hard on her leg, breaking it with a loud _crack_. Max screamed, and the blanket rolled out from her arms.

I felt tears spring to my eyes, which was usual for me now. I watched in horror as Streak left her whimpering on the ground, and picked up the little girl. He stared at it in hunger, and took a knife from his pocket. He started carving at her face. I listened as the baby wailed, shrieked, moaned, and cried, unable to do a thing. When the baby stopped crying, and blood was running onto the ground, he showed her to me.

He had cut her eyes out, cut off her tongue, shaved off her fuzzy scalp, cut off her ears. It was horrible. I screamed, trying to look away, but I couldn't. I shoutedand yelled, but I couldn't do anything else. Streak casually dropped the baby's carcass, like it was an empty soda cup, and walked back over to Max. He roughly dragged her to her feet, and did the same to her face. She screamed louder than I've ever heard, and struggled to get away on one leg. The Eraser laughed and held her still while he finished his "masterpiece".

The worst part was, she was still alive when he dropped her. When he winked away, she was still moaning and squirming. As soon as I could move again, I ran over to her. But, as usual, the two bodies disappeared right as I reached them.

As the sun turned off abruptly, I sat and wept. I had no idea how to get out, I had no idea how to escape; I had no idea what was going on. I only knew three things-

I was in my own personal hell.

I was slowly going insane.

And there wasn't any way to save me.

Then, as if on a schedule, I blacked out into "sleep".

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

I "woke up" at the same time every morning- just as the tip of the sun was beginning to be visible on the horizon, and pink and orange hues painted the sky.

This morning, I was in a tropical jungle, with nothing around for miles and miles except for trees- not even animals. An Eraser stood next to me. I named him Club, because that's what his head looked like.

"Fang- this time, you need to go save Iggy and Gazzy. They went that way!" he said, pointing west. He vanished, and I turned west, taking off below the tree tops for another day of torture.

**A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Where is Fang? What's happening to him? Who's doing this? How is this happening? Will he ever escape? Stay tuned to fine out! LOL Okay, I know you have something to say about that chapter! R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R :D :D**

**Question: Summer or winter? In my opinion, winter's only good for cancelling school on snow days. Other than that, it can be summer anytime for me!**


	5. Blowin' Up Sh t

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! Long time no see, eh? Yea… about that… no excuse would ever be good enough for you guys. Except maybe an all-out zombies vs. ninjas vs. aliens vs. cowboys vs. unicorns vs. robots apocalyptic war. Yea. Maybe that. Anyway, here's the next chapter for No Safety. **

**Fact: I got my own car :D It's 12 years old, has 150,000 km on it (it was made it Canada!), and half the radio doesn't work. But oh well- it's mine :)**

Sweeping, swooping, flapping, soaring, and gliding through the air. Nothing better, right?

Wrong. Especially when we were flying towards some secret experimenting-on-humans lab in the outskirts of Santa Fe. The first of 49 of these labs that we needed to shut down.

I sucked in a breath, glanced to my right, opened my mouth to mention something to Fang… and abruptly fell silent. He wasn't there. _Of course_ he wasn't there- we hadn't found him yet. He had just disappeared yesterday morning. I just… kept forgetting that he wasn't there. I directed my glare down below at the ground, almost non-existent it was so small.

_Get a hold of yourself, Max. _

It was becoming my personal mantra- I chanted it to myself every other minute. I had to stay strong, or the flock would fall apart. Fang- the second in command- wasn't here, and then if I abandoned them… they'd be left to Iggy and Nudge. I shuddered, thinking about how quickly that whole situation would go downhill.

_Definitely__ gotta keep it together. _

I kept my eyes on the ground for the short remainder of the flight, ignoring Angel's probing thoughts, Gazzy's and Iggy's mischievous whispering, Nudge's constant background chatter about God-knows-what, and the glaringly empty space to my right. I was just trying to get myself back in the game.

We hadn't stormed an Itex building in a few months- they had all seemed to go underground, or into hiding. We hadn't heard a single peep out of them. No kidnappings, attacks, bombings, or ambushes. We'd thought they'd finally let us go. Little did we know that we were horribly, terribly wrong.

But now they'd taken one of us- something they hadn't done since they took little Angel- and I was not happy. I mean, call me crazy, but I didn't enjoy it when one of my family members was taken right out of bed next to me. If they messed with the bull, they were gonna get the horns.

_Oh God, now I'm using terrible cliché sayings. GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

Of course, they could just be using Fang as bait. They could be waiting at the first building we go to, and fire rocket launchers and bazookas at us. I'd be completely mental if I hadn't thought of that possibility. But, I couldn't really bring myself to give a damn. They had taken Fang, and I wasn't gonna let them get away with that without some serious collateral damage.

And if Gazzy and Iggy's whispers were any indication, we were gonna have some rocket launchers and bazookas of our own.

Awesome.

My mind kept drifting back to Fang, though. But that topic always filled my mind with burning, answerless questions.

Where was he?

Was he okay?

When would we find him?

What were they doing to him?

Why did they want him?

Was he still… alive?

My mind shied away from the last question. I didn't even want to think about that. Besides, I felt like I would just somehow… _know _if he was dead. Feel a piece inside of me break, or something.

I huffed in exasperation, once again glaring at the ground. I _hated _this- not knowing, feeling manipulated, feeling weak, feeling sad, missing Fang…. The white coats have messed with me my whole life. We all had our breaking point. Luckily- for me, unluckily for them- I was approaching mine. And when it broke there would be hell to pay.

"Max!" Angel interrupted my inner monologue. I craned my head back and up to look at her. "The lab is right down there- land in the cornfield surrounding it." I nodded, already aiming downwards.

I was tired of wallowing. It was time to do what I do best- kicking butt.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

"Sir, the rest of the experiments are coming straight for us. Somehow they found out that we were a part of Itex. I don't know how, our databases are pretty secure. Unless they had help from-"

The Director waved a hand, effectively silencing the nervous and twitchy intern that had just been sent into his office. He had greasy red hair, glittery green eyes magnified behind large glasses, and the manner of a caffeinated squirrel. The Director stepped out of his desk chair, turned around, and stood facing the large window behind him.

"They are of no concern to me." he said, sounding bored. "I know what they seek. They will not find it here. I have placed their precious… 'friend'," he drew the word out as if describing something on the bottom of his shoe, "far, far away. By the time they find him, the experiment will be done, and the thing will be of no more use to me." He thought for a moment, looking back towards the intern. "Actually, being dead isn't of much use to _anyone_." He chuckled darkly.

The intern laughed uncomfortably, fidgeting in his desire to leave the office. "Um… so what should we do? S-sir?"

The Director inwardly rolled his eyes. All of these stupid young 'scientists' were all the same. Unsure, worried, and _always _nervous. He walked back to his desk, leaning on it on his hands. "Nothing. Don't _do _anything. Let them come in, let them run around looking. One, they won't find anything they don't already know. Two, it will completely unnerve them." The Director sunk back into his chair. "Just make sure everyone has their mind blocks up- we don't need them finding out where the experiment is actually taking place." he snapped. "It's almost nearing completion; we don't need it to be run off course this close to the finish!"

The intern nodded before dashing out of the office, sweating like a pig. He _hated _the Director's office. No, he hated the Director himself. He was a monster- probably not even human.

Back in his office, the Director allowed himself a small smile and leaned back in his chair. His plan was going by the books so far. He would keep his newest experiment running, he would rid the world of one of the six run away nuisances, and he would keep the other five rejects on a wild goose chase.

The Director chuckled evilly again, kicking his legs up onto his desk. It was good to be king.

~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0~~0

"Okay, guys," I said, crouched down in the middle of a corn field. "You all know the drill. We go in through the air vents- Nudge, you go first to manage the metal pieces and stuff. Angel and Iggy- listen to the rooms below us for anything that sounds like Fang or someone talking about him. I'll bring up the rear. Gasman, you handle the bomb placing. And for the love of all that is holy in this world, _do not fart_!"

Gazzy giggled, slapping a high five with a grinning Iggy, while Nudge and Angel stuck out their tongues and made faces.

I rolled my eyes, secretly glad that they were all still relatively happy. I didn't want my personal feelings or this pretty sucky situation affecting them too much.

"OK, let's go!" They all nodded, turned around, and starting booking it for the building 50 meters away. Nudge went first, hurriedly placing her hands on the outdoor vent cover, unscrewing it and throwing it to the side. Iggy followed her, then Gazzy, then Angel, and then me.

My breathing slowed once we were 'safely' inside the vents. I switched between keeping a lookout around us and trying to peek through air vents into the rooms below. Iggy's eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, and he had one ear pressed against a wall at all times- with his amazing hearing, he could probably hear whispers in each of the rooms.

Angel was crawling with an expression of determination on her heart-shaped face. "Max." she whispered suddenly, turning back towards me. "They all have some sort of mind block up. I can't really get anything." She frowned sadly.

"It's ok." I said quietly, briefly touching her hair in front of me. "Um… try listening to any experiments, to see if they know anything, ok?"

She nodded, closing her eyes, face resuming its dedicated stance. But every once in a while, I saw her mouth from an 'o' of horror, or I saw her flinch, or she sniffled sadly. I hated making her listen to the deranged and tortured minds of the poor mutants, I really did. But this was a life or death situation.

I glanced up to the front of our little procession. Nudge would drum her fingers on her knee, shake her head, or otherwise twitch every once in a while. I smirked- she couldn't handle not talking for so long. But whenever something metal was in the way or would give us away, she got rid of it quickly, and I was proud of her for that.

Gazzy was placing tiny, black, semi-circular devices at every corner, pulling them from a seemingly unlimited source. I could see the devious smirk on his face, and the way his eyes lit up whenever he placed down another bomb. Shaking my head, I wondered what was wrong with that boy. It was probably having Iggy as a role model. Big mistake.

I'm not sure how long we crawled through the air vents, but it was long enough for my back to cramp, Gazzy to almost run out of bombs, Angel to look close to a mental breakdown, Nudge looking like she might literally explode, Iggy looking like he might punch the next thing that popped up, and me to get veeeeeery suspicious.

This was probably the longest I'd ever been in a School without being caught. There were obviously people in here, and I'm pretty sure they would've found us by now. Not that I'm complaining… but it was a little too weird not being chased down right now, you know? Something wasn't right around here, and it was making me really uneasy.

"OK, guys, this is getting us nowhere." I whispered after clearing my throat. "I say the next large-enough vent, we jump down and fight our way back out." After a pause, I added disappointedly, "I don't think Fang's in here anyway."

Everyone gave nods or smiles of agreement, and we all crawled through the rest of the air vents a little quicker. After a few more meters, Nudge stopped suddenly, causing everyone to bump heads into butts, and making us look like a human centipede for a few seconds. Angel I think backed the quickest away from Gazzy's loaded rear.

"Here's a good vent!" Nudge hissed excitedly.

After she unscrewed it, we all dropped down into the middle of an empty hallway, rolling into crouches and fighting positions. We looked pretty BAMF if I do say so myself. My eyes flicked all around, but no one was coming down the hall. I could see a little camera, though, so I knew it was only a matter of time before there were scientists, guards, and Erasers bearing down on us.

"Alright, let's move move move!" I called, starting to run down the still-empty hall. I heard the rest of the flock clattering after me, and I glanced at the handy little signs at every junction, following the arrows that pointed to 'EXIT'.

I grew more and more paranoid with every empty hallway and corner. Where the heck _was_ everybody? This was not natural in anyway.

"Gazzy- how long until the bombs go off?" I panted.

"They're set to go off at 3:20 exactly." he answered. I glanced at my watch- it was 3:17. Three minutes. OK… we can do this….

"OH SH*T!" I screamed as I rounded a corner and came face to face with an Eraser. I wasn't concerned about making it out on time or anything, it just scared the ploopy out of me!

What really concerned me, thought, was that it didn't do anything. It snarled at us before walking down a different hallway, not even giving us a second glance.

I exchanged a wide-eyed glance with Nudge and Angel- what was going on here?

"OK, we can try and figure out the thought patterns of messed up, hairy, homicidal, psychopathic, haters-gonna-hate, eternal-grudge-holding, sycophantic mutants once we're out of here!" Iggy yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

I huffed out a breath, slightly annoyed, but kept running down the hallway anyway. He did have a point. For once.

We didn't encounter anyone else as we continued sprinting down the white halls of the School. Not scientists, not Erasers, not other experiments…. I gasped in relief once I saw the lobby and the wide glass doors. I ran headlong into the one on the right, slamming it open and cracking the long glass pane in two. We sprinted about ten steps before launching ourselves into the air.

"Come on, faster!" I shouted. If I knew anything about Gazzy and Iggy's bombs- which I did, by the way- this blast was going to be a doozy. We needed to get out of there. _Fast_.

We were about half a mile away when the bombs went off. They all went off at one time, making a mega huge _**BOOM**_ that almost popped our eardrums from this far away. I saw Iggy cringe and fall a few feet from his sensitive ears. Whatever. It's his bombs.

"Well if Fang _was_ in there, he's not now. He he…." Nudge said, trying to lighten the mood. Gazzy and Iggy cracked smiles, but neither Angel nor I did. I was still upset that we hadn't found Fang, and also still weirded out that we didn't get chased. Angel, being subject to my waves of emotions didn't really feel like smiling either.

Instead I sighed. "Okay, guys. One down, forty eight to go."

**A/N: Me: I'm proud of this chapter. I was like, 'Oh I'mf forcing it out, it's gonna be terrible and short.' But it actually was pretty good, and it was the longest chapter for an ongoing story I've ever written. Hope you guys enjoyed :) R&R for wafflicious joy!**

**Question: How do you want the world to end? Well, for me, let's just say that if there isn't a huge-*ss explosion or some mutha-f*ckin zombies to slice up, I will be severely pissed off.**


	6. Midnight Iggy Talks

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A/N: HOLY SH*T AN UPDATE! **

**Well… this is extremely awkward. I… I honestly have excuses! Look- I'll list them for you! Here's what has happened in the past three months of my life:**

**I set up my Christmas trampoline (finally), opened my pool, and Sister repainted our old wooden swing set. My yard is fricking awesome! **

On April 18th I had my 16th birthday! **WHOOOP! I got tickets to see LMFAO! YESSSSSS! :D**

**I saw Hunger Games. Twice. It was soooo good! I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES GALE/LIAM! Ahem. Hehe…. O.O**

I saw Avengers. it was like a gift straight from the gods** it was soooo amazing and Tony was just hilarious and Rogers was just adorable and Thor was just precious and Loki was just really **_**really**_** sexy (don't judge) and in severe need of a hug and it was so funny and *faints from too much fan-girling* *revives moments later* Ahem. It was pretty good. Then I had a superhero movie marathon with my friend after the second time I saw Avengers. Thor, Captain America, and Iron Man 1 and 2 in a row. Epic.**

**I made it to regionals for high school track in all four of my events (100 hurdles, pole vault, 4X1 relay, and 4X4 relay). Yay! Then, I made it to states for 4X1 relay and 4X4 relay (I MISSED QUALIFYING FOR HURDLES AND POLE VAULT BY ONE PLACE HDHJHJF).**

**I made rage face Easter eggs. Epic!**

**I discovered I have an amazing talent (I'm **_**not**_** even kidding right now) of **_**copying**_**. Like, I look at a picture or an object, and I can draw it right on the paper almost perfectly. Cool! :D**

**I slaved for four weeks over AP US History studying. I literally did nothing else but read about history for weeks straight. D: Then I took (and I feel that I passed :D) my AP test. It was so relieving to finally be rid of that stupid thing.**

**I met this **_**extremely **_**hot guy at my work- he's 18 (so only two years difference), plays guitar in a band (:D), and is **_**really**_** nice and funny. He has a nickname for me (Cindy Lou, like the little girl from the Grinch, 'cause I'm so short :P) and every time we work at the same time he always comes up front to talk to me. Also, every time I walk into work, he literally screams my name from the back of the kitchen XD. And when I work and he's not there, he leaves messages for me with other guys in the kitchen :) IDK, I'm hoping to maybe get somewhere with him ;D **_ANYONE WANNA GIVE ME ADVICE I'M A TOTAL NOOB WITH GUYS D:_

**I started reading Thor/Avengers fics. I'm addicted. **_AND I'VE STARTED WRITING THEM- GO CHECK THEM OUT!_

**I discovered Tumblr and an Avengers RP group. **_I ALSO CREATED A MAXIMUM RIDE ROLE PLAY GROUP IN TUMBLR- EVERYONE JOIN! (INFO ON MY PROFILE)_

**I literally crammed for the entire last two weeks of school on three final papers, two final projects, and three final tests. Right til the last day of school. Total BS!**

**I made it onto the pom team this year as a full member :D YES!**

**Summer track started up. I did Jr. Olympics regionals last weekend- I'm going to nationals for pole vault (I got first :D). I missed going to nationals for high jump and triple jump by one place. AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME? D:**

**I went to a week long beach vacation with my family. I got to drive a jet ski!**

**I went to an LMFAO concert last week. SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKIN'! WOOOOOOOO! It was fricking awesome. Except for when Red Fool mooned the camera O.O**

School ended June 6th. YEA BABY I'M A FREE WOMAN! WOOOOOOO! SUMMERRRRRRRRRR!

**TL;DR- I have been inhumanly busy these past months. But never fear- summer is here! I promise this won't happen again! (Well… at least until school starts again :P) On with the story- finally!**

Max POV

Itexes defeated: Four. Itexes Left: Forty-five. Time since Fang's disappearance: 14 days.

Itexes defeated: four.

Itexes Left: forty-five.

Time since Fang's disappearance: 14 days.

I studied the night sky above and around me. It was so much more beautiful up here, surrounded by the stars, than down on the ground. I felt like I was swimming through the darkness, that nothing could be anything else but peaceful here. There was only the inky blackness all around, punctuated by the bright lights and swirls of space. I reached up a hand, feeling like I could cup a brightly burning star in my fingers… and chuck it at whomever the F*CK took Fang.

I snorted, rubbing my temples in quick and smooth circles. So much for blissing out on the stars. Sighing loudly, which earned me a look from Iggy, I checked the small, brochure-sized map of Boise, Idaho in my hand. It was covered in little miniature roads, rivers, and tourist attractions. Plus a massive blank space in the middle of a plain. Hmm… I wonder what's in there. Oh, right. A pit of hell so bad Satan looks at it and says "Damn!" Then I looked at the scenery below us, trying to match it to the map. Argh, these things are never accurate enough. I mean, look at it- is that a mountain or a campsite? A river or a beaver trail? BLARGHEN HARGEN.

"Alright, guys. The Itex building is ten miles north." I think. "It's pretty late, so let's just camp out here," I said wearily, already beginning my descent. Gazzy and Iggy cheered, always in high spirits. Angel and Nudge just followed silently, dead on their wings. Jesus, you know it's bad when Nudge is silent.

As soon as we landed, Angel and Nudge dropped their packs and went to sleep in the grass, Nudge curled around Angel. It was cute, I guess. Looked like they were spooning. Heh. Spooning. That's a funny word. Nudge is the big spoon.

I think my brain may have melted.

Iggy got busy starting a fire- gleefully whistling to himself as he made it burst into flame by just twisting his fingers around a piece of grass a certain way- while Gazzy gathered enough twigs and sticks to last the night. He shoved them all into a plastic bag, dropping it next to Iggy when it was full. He then proceeded to flop gracelessly onto the ground, and promptly began snoring. Loudly.

I walked around the little clearing, gathering our supplies and putting them into one pile, and started going through the packs, noting clothes, food, and other necessities. Like Kleenex and band aids. And bacon. Important stuff. And yes, it was as mind-numbing as it sounded, trust me.

It was about twenty minutes later when I finished and joined Iggy next to the now-blazing campfire. I could hear Gazzy's rumbling snores from across the campsite where he had sprawled out next to a large rock, his arms thrown out wide. Flopping down on the packed earth next to Iggy, I rested my head on my knees. "You can go to sleep, Iggy- I'll take watch," I breathed, waving a hand around aimlessly in the air, not looking up. I accidentally whacked Iggy on the arm. Oops.

I felt Iggy's stare as he rubbed his growing bruise. "You always take most of the watch. You've only been getting, like, two hours of sleep a night. I'll take watch," he countered.

Glaring at him (which he couldn't see… poop), I lifted my head and poked his shoulder. "I do what I want. I'm the leader, so I say go to bed, mister."

He glared right back. "One- don't touch the merchandise. Two- I say you need some sleep. You go to bed!" Then he poked my arm.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm older!" Poke.

"I'm… smarter!" Poke.

"No, you're not! Don't lie to yourself. Just go to bed, Iggy." Poke. Well, actually, it was closer to a shove...

"Well, I'm second-in-command now, so I should get some say in it too!" he shot back. I fell silent, and Iggy's face softened when he felt my small flinch. I drew my arms around my knees and let out a (not shaky at all… I swear…) huff, dropping my chin back down onto my knees. "Sorry," he murmured, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders. "I miss him, too."

Leaning into his shoulder, I wrapped my right arm around his waist and sighed. Iggy gave a soft squeeze. The warmth was comforting, and helped me regain control of my thoughts. Iggy gives really good hugs sometimes. When he's not being a pain-in-the-butt creeper, that is.

I normally wouldn't do this kind of thing- this snuggle fest- but none of the other kids were awake, and the night was one of the few times I could really be alone with my thoughts. So, what the heck- I think I deserve some time with myself.

"It's 'k." I shrugged awkwardly with my left shoulder. "I mean… I just… I really miss him, you know? We've never been apar- the flock has never been incomplete for this long before. When Angel was kidnapped, we found her again in a week. Even when we split up, it was only for, like, a week! And back then, I knew he- you guys were at least relatively safe! This… this just… sucks!" I ranted, glaring at the ground.

Iggy nodded, processing my speech. "Yeah, this sucks butt. Like… a whole butt-ton of butt. But we're gonna find him, and it's gonna be fine. We'll be reunited, and it'll feel so good," he sang. I couldn't resist letting out a chuckle. "Seriously, it'll all work out in the end. I promise, Max." He petted my head.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling a little more. Iggy could always cheer me up. "Thanks, Ig," I said softly.

"No problem." He smiled, and then loudly sniffed my head. "Hey- you smell pretty good."

I stared at him, open-mouthed. "OK, way to ruin the moment, creeper!" Iggy just guffawed, dodging the smack I threw to his head. Scooting away from him, I said, "But seriously, just go to bed- I promise I'll wake you up at two or three."

Iggy heaved a put-upon sigh, held his hands up in surrender, and settled down to sleep, wrapping his white and dark-grey wings around himself. He was also out like a light.

Leaning back on my elbows, I settled in for a long night. I probably wasn't going to wake up Iggy. Haha, I LIED (insert blue moustache face).

But I needed this time to just… think. I had a lot of feelings to sort out, and I couldn't do that with the youngins around in case of an overload.

Fang had been gone for two weeks now. Two weeks, and who knew what the School could be doing to him? The possibilities were endless. I bit my lip, imagining all the tortures we'd ever been through. Mazes, serums, blinding lights and colours, death matches, Erasers, unsolvable puzzles, running on treadmills to avoid electrocution…

I groaned, thumping my head with my fists. Not helping. Stop it Max, stop freaking yourself out.

I fidgeted, hating being so helpless. Fang could be dying- I choked on my spit a little- and I can't even do anything about it!

Oh, but you can, Maximum.

Oh, great, you again.

You already know where he is. You just have to remember.

I growled. Obviously if I don't remember it, then I don't know where he is. Just TELL ME! I waited for a reply, but got none. I growled even louder, hating the Voice more than ever.

I sat up into the wee hours of dawn, just thinking about life. I can't even tell you what I was thinking about- anything and everything, I guess. Suddenly, around three or four am, a wave of sleep crashed over me. Like, tidal wave crashed. I couldn't keep my eyes open, could barely move my legs, and my brain felt like lead. I guess all the sleepless nights are finally getting to me. Ugh.

Stumbling around the campfire, I headed to the snoring lump that was my brother. "Ig… I-y… Gy… wakup…way-up…." I blindly flailed my arm like a wet noodle, trying to smack him awake. He groaned, rolled over, and sat up, blinking furiously.

"Oh… hey Max. My turn?" he asked. I nodded (I think….) before slumping down in a semi-comfortable position on the ground and going under.

**SHAMELESS WHORING ALERT! If you love me and my antics, please 1. Join my MR role play group on Tumblr. I just started and it should be a lot of fun! Message me at **please-do-not-fang-bang **2. Like my Facebook page for funny pics, quotes, story updates, and other such stuff. 3. Give me some advice for the hot guy at my work. PWWWWEEEEAAAASE!**

I moaned, rolling over in my half-consciousness, wishing that the sun didn't exist. Seriously, it was, like, burning my eyeballs into cinders. Burying my head in my arms, I tried to block the light out and go back to my wonderful sleep. I heard someone whisper my name, but I decidedly ignored them. My name was said louder, this time accompanied with a stiff poke to my abdomen.

Grumbling, I rolled onto my back. As I planned the slow and terribly painful death of whoever dared to wake Maximum Ride, I rubbed my eyes a couple times, before opening them. Then I screamed bloody-murder.

Iggy was crouched above me, and his face was literally no more than two inches above mine, "staring" at me with wide, cloudy blue eyes. I could count every freckle on his face, see every hair on his head. I quickly scrambled backwards, putting a hand to my rapidly thudding heart. "WHAT THE ACTUAL F*CK, Iggy! Don't do that to my poor heart!" I yelled. I was certainly awake now.

Iggy scoffed, getting up. "Please, Max, we all know that you don't have a heart." He walked over to the scattered ashes of the fire, putting on his backpack.

I growled, getting up and dusting myself off. "And you don't have a soul. What time is it?"

Gazzy answered, looking at his watch. "It's 12:18."

"What?" I shrieked, whirling to look at them.

"Well you just looked so peaceful and you've been really tired and taking all the watches so we wanted to let you sleep! We already got all the packs together and made breakfast." Nudge handed me a plastic plate with Ritz crackers and cooked ham on it, which I started munching. "So," she continued, "we're all ready to go but we were just trying to be nice to you and-"

Angel smacked a hand over Nudge's running mouth.

"What Nudge is trying to say is that we're sorry, but it was for your own good, Max," Angel explained, sounding much older than eight.

I groaned, shoving the rest of the crackers and meat in my mouth. "Fine, thanks, I appreciate it, blah, blah, blah, whatever, but don't do it again. Come on, we gotta go." Only, it sounded more like "'ine, 'hans, I 'recia i', wa, wa, wa, 'hotevr, bu' dun' 'oo it 'gan. 'Um on, 'ee got' go." Close enough.

We each grabbed a bag, I taking one last look to make sure we hadn't left any traces behind, and took off into the afternoon sky. Once we were in the air, I sped over to Iggy and karate-kicked his dangling arm.

"OW! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his arm. Hehe, that's the same one I punched last night.

"Why'd you let me sleep in?" I shot back.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Beeecause, Max, I told you last night you weren't getting enough sleep. Besides, we really didn't lose that much time, if you think about it. By now we're usually up and about and packed up anyway-"

"OK, OK, whatever. Shut up. Stupid logic," I muttered. "But seriously, don't do it again."

Iggy grinned sweetly. "Maxie, if I think it'll help you, I'll do anything."

A surprised smile came on my face. "Thanks, Iggy," I said quietly.

"No problem. Now let's go kick some white coat a- butt! I was going to say butt! OW, stop hitting me! HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP! I'm being attacked by a CRAZY WOMAN!"

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**A/N: No, that was not Miggy. It was only brotherly-sisterly love. And sorry for the short, kinda filler-y chapter, but I wanted a little bit of humour in there and I gotta put in stuff before they rescue Fang. **_**Durr**_**. Haha. Also, I wanted to just get a new chapter out there for you.**

**Question(s) of the Chapter (a waffle for **_**each one**_** ;D): 1. Opinion on The Avengers. 2. Opinion on Loki/Tom Hiddleston. 3. Any advice for the hot guy at my work? 4. Will you join my Tumblr group? 5. Will you like my Facebook page?**

**I'm starting a temporary reviewing system now that it's summer. If I get:**

**0-5 reviews- I'll update in two weeks.**

**5-10 reviews- I'll update in ten days.**

**10-15 reviews- I'll update in one week.**

**15-20 reviews- I'll update in four days.**

**20 plus reviews- I'll update in two days or tomorrow!**

**OK… again, I'm reeeeeaaaaallllly sorry for the long wait. R&R! Go R&R the new chapter of Vampire as well. See you next time, chillains!**


	7. Important AN

Hello my dear readers!

Well, here we are, four months since my last update. Let me tell you- it was not my plan to have that happen. I was supposed to use the whole summer to finish both I Am A Vampire and No Safety, start their sequels, and start a whole new trilogy.

But… what can I say. I was bitten- and quite hard, mind you- by the Avengers bug. And then I made the mistake of venturing into Tumblr, which I have still not find my way out of yet. And then, because Avengers is a gateway fandom, I am now hooked on Doctor Who. So many fandoms, so many story ideas, so little time.

So… I have to make some tough choices. I've decided this- I am going to delete I Am a Vampire, because- let's face it- it was going nowhere, and I was quite stumped. I'm also going to delete The Road Goes Ever On- and if you don't know what that is, I don't blame you because it's my Lord of the Rings-Maximum Ride crossover that nobody but the people who submitted characters to it read- because I haven't touched it since last year and it's not going anywhere. I will not, however, delete No Safety because it is my favourite story yet and my baby and I will finish that whole trilogy.

But I think I'm going to go ahead and start writing some Avengers fanfictions, just to get the nagging story ideas and the raging muse (and exploding ovaries) to calm down. I'll be back, though, 'cause Maximum Ride was my very first obsessive fandom, and will always be one of my favourites.

Also, it'll help when I actually get around to reading Nevermore and when I can watch the MR movies. I'll get my muse back then, I promise.

So- I am in no way leaving MR, or No Safety, just taking a little break to get a stronger muse out of my system. So you know where to find me- PM me or look at my Avengers stories. Or one of my Tumblrs (info on my profile). I'll be there.

See ya on the other side!


End file.
